


FWB

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Series: Trans Ivan [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Being road roomies with TK has unexpected perks.





	FWB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to aggressivelybicaptainamerica for the beta and for the RP that inspired this fic!

“Here, like this,” Travis whispers. He curls his fingers around Ivan’s, guiding as they stroke Travis’ cock together. Ivan glances between Travis’ face and his dick, witnesses the change as Travis goes from just feeling to panting to letting out soft moans as he gets close. He coaxes Ivan to go faster, pushing into their fists before coming hot and wet over their fingers. Studying his pink cheeks, Ivan lets Travis come down a little before gently pulling away. He’s aching himself, but as he reaches betweens his legs he lets out an aggravated huff to find himself still dry. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Ivan looks up to find Travis watching him, brow furrowed. 

 

“I need lube,” he mumbles in lieu of explaining his frustration. He hadn’t packed any, hadn’t planned on getting off on this trip and - judging by the look on his face - neither had Travis. Pressing fingers further back, Ivan’s disappointed to find he’s hardly damp at all. 

 

“Let me - I can use my mouth?” Travis offers, but Ivan’s already shaking his head; he’s not a fan of getting head a lot of the time, especially not with a new partner. Still, he wants to get  _ off _ , and he’s really regretting not being prepared. 

 

It’s desperate and really stupid, but he reaches for Travis’ messy hand, stopping only to say, “Promise me you’re clean.” 

 

Travis shoots him an offended look. “Yeah, I’m clean, what are you-” 

 

Ivan guides his hand between his legs; the cum is cool, sticky, but it should work. 

 

“Shit, Ivan we shouldn’t - What if you-” Travis’ words are cut off when Ivan nudges two of his fingers to press up against Ivan’s dick, and he moans low. 

 

“Trav, it’s fine, please just use your fingers.” 

 

Eyes wide, Travis nods, smearing his cum between Ivan’s legs, using it as best he can to ease the way so he can stroke Ivan’s cock. It’s not ideal, still a little too dry and sticky, but Ivan doesn’t care. It feels good anyway, and Travis listens when Ivan asks him to change the angle, press harder, go faster. 

 

“Fuck,” Ivan pants; he wants to ask, needs something in him, and he spreads his legs to give Travis more room to work. “Fuck me? With your fingers?”

 

Travis groans a little, eyes flicking up to meet Ivan’s. “This isn’t gonna be enough lube. I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

 

“No, I - I’m wet, just-” Ivan coaxes Travis to slip his fingers further back, watches Travis’ eyes slip shut when he feels Ivan’s slick. 

 

“Shit, you are wet.” He doesn’t hesitate then, running his fingers through the slick and easing them inside, laughing low when Ivan rocks his hips up impatiently. Travis’ fingers are good and thick, hockey rough and strong as he picks up a rhythm. He knocks Ivan’s hand aside when he goes to touch his cock, instead pressing his thumb up against the underside and rubbing in little back and forth strokes that drive Ivan  _ crazy _ . They’re almost too much, but so brief that they don’t cross that line. He can feel his body clenching, and he clutches at Travis’ shoulders to try and ground himself. 

 

Ivan jerks through his orgasm, hips moving so he’s practically riding Travis’ fingers and he can feel his hole clamping down on them. For his part, Travis doesn’t stop fingerfucking him, doesn’t stop touching his cock until Ivan’s shaking and panting, “Stop, stopstop-” 

 

Travis moves his hand away from Ivan’s cock, leaving his fingers inside him until Ivan can unclench his legs and let him ease them out. There’s slick and cum - both Travis’ and Ivan’s - clinging thickly to Travis’ fingers, hand, and wrist and Travis gives a low curse as he looks at it. The whole room reeks of sex, Ivan’s thighs and hand are sticky, and Travis is wiping his hand on the sheets, cock tacky against his thigh. 

 

“Fuck. Thanks,” Ivan breathes out, flopping onto his back. It startles a laugh out of Travis, and Ivan turns his head to grin at him. 

 

“Yeah, that was good. Should’ve done it sooner,” Travis pauses for a moment, expression turning a little shifty. “You sure you’re like. Not gonna get pregnant, right? Cause I just sort’ve fingerfucked you with my cum, dude.” 

 

“No, I’m good. I haven’t had a period in a while so.” Ivan leaves it at that. He’s not sure how much Travis really knows or understands, but he’s glad that he’s being chill about it. 

 

“Cool.” He’s quiet for a moment, apparently reassured, and Ivan closes his eyes, enjoying the afterglow. “Fuck that’s hot.” 

 

Cracking one eye, Ivan sees that Travis is looking between his legs and - as he glances down - realizes that his cock and pubic hair are smeared with a combination of their cum, and that his cock is still flushed red. 

 

“Sorry if that’s like, rude,” Travis says quickly, averting his eyes. 

 

“You’re fine. You can.” Feeling a little bold, Ivan parts his legs a bit further, allowing Travis to look his fill. “Maybe you can come in me next time.” 

 

Travis groans, flopping back on the bed next to Ivan. “Fuck. Fuck you, Provy,” he mumbles when Ivan laughs at him. They lay there together, comfortable and quiet and Ivan snorts when he hears Travis’ breathing go deep and even, a little snore on each inhale. It figures he’d be one of those people who falls asleep after an orgasm. Rolling himself out of bed, he uses the bathroom and cleans up, bringing an extra wet washcloth to clean Travis’ hand despite his mumblings as Ivan moves him. Ivan debates with himself for a moment before crawling back into bed with Travis and dragging the covers over them. 

  
  



End file.
